prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 033
Mum is just assuring Judith-Anne that Meg didn't suspect a thing when Bea returns to the flat furious at being deceived by Judith-Anne. Mum tries to calm her by saying that she will go back to the shop and find Val's current address, but Judith-Anne says it would be better if she went and Bea agrees. When Erica gets no reply by phoning Vera, she decides to call in on Vera on her way home, and is about to leave when Vera kicks over a table to signal to her that there is something wrong. The police gain entry to Vera's flat and she tells them it was George Lucas who tied her up. Erica tries a no-nonsense approach and scoffs at Vera's insistence that George was "tender" to her, pointing out that George left her "trussed up like a turkey". She adds that Vera will now have to face the consequences of associating with criminals. Monica annoys the women with her dictatorial ways and they start to pine for Bea's return. When the officer asks them to return to their cells, Monica makes the women stay put, but Karen breaks ranks and stands up. Greg comes to collect Jean to go to the theatre, but asks Meg out instead (possibly aroused by her blue flannelette dressing gown). Meg and Greg return from the theatre, Meg in a different outfit which tones in with her sofa. Doreen and Lizzie ask Karen what to do about Monica, but she points out that no-one else was prepared to stand with her against Monnie in the rec room. Monica gets some financial advice from Clara. Vera sees Steve before she goes to the police to make a statement: ever the cheery optimist, he tells Vera that she could well end up in prison if the police think she has anything to do with George Lucas' activities. Erica tells Meg she wants to demote Vera for associating with criminals and make Meg Acting Deputy Governor, but Meg pleads Vera's case. Instead, Erica grants Vera a few days leave to get over her experience. Steve offers to pay Clara's bail, but she turns him down. Judith-Anne visits the estate agent who dealt with the sale of Val's shop: he gives her Val's phone number, but while he is out of the office, she goes through a file on his desk and gets the address as well. Val reacts to Judith-Anne's phone call by setting up a meeting with Bea, then phoning the police to inform on her. Noeline is moved in to share a cell with Karen and gets two visitors: her brother Col and her daughter Leanne. Col tells her the family needs Noeline's help, as their father is in prison for hikacking a "semi-trailer" and their mother is pregnant for the ninth time. Bea gets suspicious when she sees police in the park where Val arranged the meeting, and turns up on her doorstep instead. Val blames Judith-Anne for lagging and says Bea can't stay as she has a regular "gentleman caller" who would not understand, but after a bit of persuasion (or blackmail) she is forced to let Bea stay. Monica puts pressure on Lynn to use her work release to bring in goods from the outside. Doreen tries to stand up to Monica ("Take a tip from Teddy, Monica - get stuffed!"), but is easily put down when no-one supports her. As Bea and Val are waiting for their dates to turn up for a night on the town, a police officer comes to Val's house looking for Bea. Previous Episode Episode 032 Next Episode Episode 034 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season